Tom and Jerry Meet Hamlet
'''Tom and Jerry Meet Hamlet '''is a Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), WB Animation and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures based on a story and play by William Shakespeare Plot The story begins with Tom, Jerry and Tuffy serve Prince Hamlet on Denmark and join him in his quest to get revenge on King for his dad's murder. Little do they know how their actions would cause more harm. Characters * Tom - A adult light-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend. * Jerry - A adult brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle and Tom's rival. * Tuffy - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew and son and Tom's friend. * Prince Hamlet, the son to King Hemio and Queen Getrude. A noble, honourable, just, bold, clever, and jolly man. When wrong is done, he acts to right it. Blonde with a stubble. A talented swordsman. * Droopy, a droopy but noble bulldog. In this movie, he is a scribe who is a pal and mentor to Hamlet. * Orphelia, Hamlet's love-interest and daughter to Polonius. A noble, kind, jolly, bold, clever, and jolly soul who is prepared to sacrifice her own life to ensure Hamlet succeeds. Brunette with braids. * King Claudius, Hamlet's uncle. A treacherous man who poisoned Hemio and married Getrude. A brunette with a Van Dyke Moustache. * Queen Gertrude, Hamlet's mother who betrayed Hemio's memory by marrying Claudius. Ginger-haired with her hair done to a bun. * Polonius, chief councellor to King Claudius as well as dad to Orphelia and Laertes. A sincere father, but also a busy-body who is accordingly officious, garrulous, and impertinent. Auburn-haired with a goatee. * Laertes, son to Polonius and brother to Orphelia. A rash and hot-headed but noble and just man. Auburn-haired with a chin-stripe. A talented swordsman. * Horatio, Hamlet's friend and brother-figure. A kind, bold, wise, and jolly man. Brunette with sideburns. * Rosencrantz, a so-called pal to Hamlet who is a spy for King Claudius. A sly and greedy sycophant. Brunette with a chinstripe. * Guildenstern, Rosencrantz's brother as well as a so-called pal to Hamlet who is a spy for King Claudius. A sly and greedy sycophant. Red-haired with sideburns. * King Hamio, Hamlet's dad who was murdered by Claudius. He appears as a ghost wearing black knight armour with a knightly sword and a mace on his shield. Flashbacks show him to be blonde with a braided beard. * Captain Marcellus, a leading member to the Royal Guard. A noble, wise, just, loyal, and honourable man. Brunette with a goatee. * Lieutenant Barnado, Marcellus's second-in-command. A noble, wise, just, loyal, and honourable man. Blonde with a chinstripe. * Sergeant Francisco, Marcellus's third-in-command. A noble, wise, just, loyal and honourable man. Auburn-haired with sideburns. * Corporal Zeepo, Marcellus's fourth-in-command. A noble, wise, just, loyal and honourable man. Ginger-haired with a stubble. * Prince Fortinbas, heir to Norway who sought revenge on his dad's death. Rash and hot-headed but noble, kind, jolly, honourable and sarcastic. Brunette with a chinstripe. A capable swordsman. * Reynaldo, a servant to Polonius who goes to check on Laertes. A loyal, good and clever man. Auburn-haired with a balbo. * Osric, He is the courtier sent by Claudius to invite Hamlet to participate in the duel with Laertes. A firm but fair man who's determined things be done by the book. Red-haired with a handlebar moustace. * Player 1, an actor who plays King Hamio. * Player 2, an actress who plays Queen Gertude * Player 3, an actor who plays Claudius * Pog, a gravedigger. A good, wise, jolly, and honourable man. Auburn-haired with a chin-curtain. * Yorick, a court-jester who'd been an uncle figure to Hamlet but tragically died due to old age. A jolly, wise, eccentric, and bold man who is ginger-haired with a goatee. He appears on flashbacks showing Hamlet's childhood with him. * Captain Richop, a leading member to Prince Fortinba's Royal Guard. A noble, wise, honourable, and jolly man. Brunette with a balbo. * Lieutenant Zop, Richop's second-in-command. Blonde with a ponytail. She is a wise, noble, honourable, and jolly man. * Sergeant Zug, a soldier under Fortinba. A gruff but noble man. Auburn-haired with a goatee. * Corporal Juggo, a soldier under Fortinba. Gruff but noble. Blonde with sideburns. * Uppy: A worker who digs up a grave for Orphelia. * McWolf, a sly wolf. In this movie, he is a bucaneer-captain who tries to slay Hamlet, and wields a cutlass sword and a flail. * Skerp, a buccaneer who is McWolf's second-in-command. A big African with a braided beard. Armed with a scimitar sword and a mace. Cast * Richard Kind as Tom * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Derek Stephen Prince as Hamlet * Brian Donovan as Horatio * Maryke Hendrikse as Orpheal * Jeff Bergman as Droopy * Richard E. Grant as King Claudius * Grey Griffin as Queen Gertrude * Steven Blum as Polonius, Player 3 * Dante Basco as Laertes * Nolan North as Rosencrantz * A. J. Buckley as Guildenstern * Michael York as King Hamio * Chris Evans as Captain Marcellus * Aleks Paunovic as Lieutenant Barnado * Scott McNeil as Player 1 * Fred Tatasciore as Sergeant Francisco * Drake Bell as Corporal Zeepo * Kirby Morrow as Prince Fortinbas * Jim Carrey as Yorick * Frank Welker as McWolf * Mark Wright as Skerp * Tara Strong as Player 2 * Travis Willingham as Captain Richop * Sumalee Montalee as Lieutenant Zop * John DiMaggio as Sergeant Zug * Clancy Brown as Corporal Zeepo * Jeff Bennett as Osric * Corey Burton as Pog * Troy Baker as Reynaldo * Tom Kenny as Uppy * James Earl Jones as Narrator Quotes * Narrator: Something smelled rotten on the land of Denmark. The good king named Hameo had died.... a suspicious death rumored to be done by a serpent. But little did many suspect the real serpent lurked among them. * King Hamio: Hello to you. Droopy: Hamio. Been a long time. * Hamlet: To be or not to be. This is the question. * Queen Gertrude: Hamlet. You got your dad much offended. Hamlet; Mother. You got my father much offended. * Hamlet; Alas. Wretched, rash intruding boob... farewell. * Narrator: And so the events went. The few sent Hamlet away.... unaware of the damage done by the consequences of their actions. * Laertes: Oh, god. Is it possible a young maid's mind is as mortal as an old man's life. My sister! * Orphelia: Farewell, Hamlet... my love. I die for you to succeed in cleansing this poisoned land. * Hamlet: Alas poor Yorick.... I knew him well. A fellow with eternal jest. I knew him when I was young. So many days I remmebr when we played. (flashbacks start) * (after flashbacks) Hamlet: Now he's gone. Droopy; Death comes to all, rich or poor. Yorick was lucky. He died from old age... much more peaceful than murder. I last saw... he died with a smile on his face. Zero beings live forever. Soon, we all die. Hamlet: Yes. We all do. * Laertes: You destroyed my sister. Hamlet: You did it yourself by abandoning her. You betrayed her. She and I. We loved eachother. You insult her memory by lying. You blame me coz you fear to accept her death was on your hands. * Osric: Remember to keep this a fair sword-fight. Zero dirty play or you'd forfeit it. May the best man win. * Hamlet; Tell my story to all who ask. Tell it well. The rest is silence. (he dies) (the lot mourn) Droopy: Rest well, Hamlet. You earned it. (Jerry is showing his brown-buttocks and tail at Tom) Jerry: Hey Tom! you want to see my butt-tail. Tom: (angrily red faces) Jerry! that's it I'm coming to get you. Jerry: (gasps in horror) Uh-oh (Tom Cat is chasing Jerry Mouse again) Tom: Come back here, Ye rodent!!!!!!! Jerry: Not likely!!!! Trivia * Rated G for mild fantasy violence, threat, peril, rude humour, language. * Suggested Running Times: 149 Minutes (NTSC), 144 Minutes (PAL). Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tragedy Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Spiritual Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Myth Category:Crime Category:Mystery Category:Tom and Jerry